In love with a telepath
by Swordsman of Darkness
Summary: Starfire and Raven noticed their feeling for each other and Elemental plays matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

In love with a telepath

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything that deals with them except Elemental.

Pairings: RavenxStarfire,

Our story begins, in the living area of the tower, Elemental is cooking breakfast for everyone but Beastboy. "What smells so good?" asked Cyborg. "Hey man, i'm just cooking breakfast." said Elemental. "Really this is my first time cooking, so let me know how everything tastes." the master of elements added in a nervous tone. "What is that sweet scent that fills the air?" asked Starfire. "Morning, Starfire." said Elemental. "He's cooking, star."said the half man, half robot titan.

Soon afterward, Robin walked in, then, Raven followed. "What's for breakfast?" asked Robin. "Eggs, Bacon, and Waffles." replied Elemental. "Everything looks great." commented Raven. "Thank you, Elemental!" said the titans that were there. After Elemental sat down with his plate, Beast Boy walked in. "Dude, where's my plate?" asked the shape shifter. "You are going to have to make your plate." said Robin. "No tofu in this breakfast serving." said Elemental. "Or in anything I cook, you got that?" he added. "You're just mad because you are not a great cook like me." said Beast Boy with cocky smile. "Becareful BB, your stupidity is showing, you idiotic grass-stain." Elemental replied.

After breakfast, Elemental had grab his crystal swords and mounted them on his back as he left. "Hey, Elemental, where are you going?" asked Cyborg. "I'm going out to find some place to train and master the eight elemental suits of armor." he said. "You said you were going to show us the suits of armor one of these days." said Beast Boy. "I'm surprised that you remembered that he said that." Raven said. "Whatever, Elemental is still mad that i won't accept his challenge to play him in mortal kombat or street fighter." Beast Boy said. "You're scared that i will either keep you in corner with combos and special attacks or that i will use Scorpion's fatality on whatever fighter you choose." said Elemental silenting the shapeshifter.

Outside the main living area, Starfire had ran and bumped into Elemental. "Oh, i'm sorry friend Elemental." said the alien princess. "That's okay." said Elemental. "Something tells me you have something on your mind, what's wrong?" he asked. "Oh, there is nothing wrong." said Starfire. "Whatever you say, just remember this, anytime you want to talk, i'll be there for you." said Elemental. with that, the master of elements left to train.

Starfire then entered the main living area, and the first person she saw was Raven. Seeing her made her nervous. She walked over to Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg who were playing video games. "Excuse me friends, do one of you happen to know where Elemental is going?" she asked "He went out to train." said Cyborg. "Why, What's wrong?" asked Robin. "I know!" said Beast Boy with a huge grin on his face. "She's in love with him." he added.

In a few moments after the outbrust, she turned to Beast Boy and. . . "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM, NOW SHUT UP YOU CLORBAG !" she yelled causing the other titans to laugh at Beast Boy. "You heard the lady."said Cyborg. "I said it once, and i'll say it again, you are such a clorbag." said Raven. "How many times are you gonna get called that?" asked Robin. Then, suddenly the alarm sounded.

"Who is it this time?" asked Cyborg. "Adonis, he doesn't know when to quit." said Robin. "Move titans!" he added. "What is he up to this time?" asked Raven. "He's doing experiments on animals again." said Robin. "And this time, he is stronger than ever." said Cyborg. "I hope Elemental can help us in time." said Starfire.

"Ah, if it isn't the teen twerps here to get crushed." said Adonis in a cocky tone. "I hope you like my new battle armor, it will be the last thing you losers ever see." he added. "That's what you think big man!" said Cyborg as he landed a few good punches to the jaw. "That didn't hurt, try again." said Adonis as he launched Cyborg back at the titans, hitting only Beast Boy. "You're going down, Adonis." said Robin.

After three hours of fighting, all of the titans are down and out for the count. "Bye, titans." said Adonis as he ready for the final blow, when suddenly. . . "DARK CANNON!" were the words from out of nowhere as Adonis screamed out in pain. "Who hit me from behind?" yelled Adonis as he looked for the person who hurt him. "Up here!" said the voice. "Who are you?" he asked before getting blasted.

"You know me." said the mysterious fighter as he moved his friends out of harm's way. "Does the words 'DARK WAVE' ring a bell?" he added. "You're Elemental?" Adonis said in confusion. "No way, he doesn't look like you." he said in a shocking tone. "That's because I'm in armor as well." said Elemental as he removed his helmet. "So you got a new worerobe, so what?" Adonis said in unimpressed tone. "You're still not going to beat me." he added. "Let's test that theory, HOLY FIST!" said Elemental.

"Good hit, i wasn't ready for that one." Adonis said as he getting up. "So, i see that you made this suit to withstand elemental attacks, impressive." said Elemental as he put the helmet of his armor back on his head. After getting a few minutes to recover from getting hit in a surprise attack, Adonis is ready for round two against Elemental.

Next time: Elements vs. Strength, Elemental vs. Adonis: Round two.

A/N: To those who are wondering what elemental's suits of armor looks like, it looks like the four suits of armor that Mega Man X from MegaManX6 can wear, put together.


	2. Chapter 2

In love with a telepath

By

Dark Stacey Gardner

Dislcaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, yu-gi-oh or anything that deals with them except Elemental.

Pairings: RavenxStarfire,

Last time: Elemental and Adonis were locked in combat. After a few blows from elemental, Adonis revealed that his armor could withstand elemental attacks, or can it?

"I'm impressed, no one has ever lasted this long against me in combat." said Elemental. "Yeah, I also know that i'm going to win this fight and destroy the teen titans!." shouted Adonis as he and Elemental started round two. "DARK THUNDER KICK!" said Elemental as he struck Adonis with the foot that had darkness and thunder energy mixed. "AHHHHH!" screamed Adonis as he got hit by Elemental's attack. "How?... My suit protected me from that attack, but i still got shocked." asked Adonis. "Because, your suit can protect you from one element at a time, not two." said Elemental. "So give up before i really hurt you." He added.

While Elemental and Adonis were fighting, Starfire woke up, but passed out again at the sight of a metal monster. "NEVER!" stated Adonis as he got to his feet. "Fine then, time to finish the fight, DARK FIREBALL!" said Elemental as he threw a black-colored fireball right at Adonis. Once it hit, Adonis's armor was burned away and he was knocked out. After defeating Adonis and handing him over to the police, Elemental healed his fellow titans and took them home. Of the five titans that were asleep, Starfire was the first to awake.

She walked into the main living area of the tower to see the metal monster she saw before. "A monster!" she said hurling a starbolt at him. "Star, it's me, Elemental." he said after taken damage from his friend's attack. "Oh, please forgive me, i did not know." she said. "Don't worry about it, you never saw this armor before." said Elemental. "Um, friend Elemental, I have something that I need your help with." she said. "Well, you know my rules, if do something for you, you have to do something for me." he said. "Nothing much, since you are one of my friends, all you have to do is play a game with me." said the master of the elements. "What game?" Starfire asked. "Oh, just a game of duel monsters." he replied.

Later, Elemental returned from his room with two duel disks and two duel decks. "Here are the conditions for this game, you can win by making me lose 2000 points of life points, I have make sure you lose all 8000 of your life points to win." he said. "Are you ready, Starfire?" Elemental asked. "Yes, I am ready" she replied. "DUEL" they both shouted.

**Elemental: 8000 lp VS. Starfire: 8000 lp**

**Elemental: I'll go first, I play four cards face down and summon La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp and end my turn.**

**La Jinn The Mystical Genie Of The Lamp: 1800 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

**Starefire: I play two cards face down and summon Firebird and play Change of Heart. La Jinn is under my command. now, my two monsters attack!**

**FireBird: 1000 ATK/ 800 DEF**

**Elemental: You just set off my traps! Waboku and Just Desserts.**

**Elemental: 8000 lp/ Starfire: 7000 lp**

**Elemental: My turn, I play one card face down and play monster in defense mode. La Jinn, attack now. I end my turn**

**Elemental: 8000 lp/ Starfire: 6200 lp**

**Starfire: I play one card face down and end my turn.**

**Elemental: I play one card face down, La Jinn Attack.**

**Starfire: Trap card! Shadow Spell!**

**Elemental: I end my turn.**

**Starfire: I play one card face down and end my turn.**

**Elemental: My turn. I play one card face down and end my turn.**

**Starfire: I end my turn.**

**Elemental: I end my turn.**

**Starfire: I end my turn.**

**Elemental: I play Monster Recovery, play one card face down and summon Man-Eating Treasure Chest, attack! Ending my turn.**

**Man-eating treasure chest: 1600 ATK/ 1000 DEF**

**Elemental: 8000 lp/ Starfire: 4600 lp**

**Starfire: I summon Kaiser Sea Horse**

**Kaiser Sea Horse: 1700 ATK/ 1650 DEF**

**Elemental: Trap card, Jar Of Greed.**

**Starfire: Trap card, Dust Tornado. Kaiser attack man-eating chest, i end my turn.**

**Elemental: 7900 lp/ Starfire: 4600 lp**

**Elemental: I end my turn.**

**Starfire: I tribute kaiser for Luster Dragon #2, attack and i end my turn.**

**Elemental: I end my turn.**

**Starfire: I end my turn.**

**Elemental: I play Swords of Revealing Light, and end my turn.**

**Starfire: i play one card face down and end my turn.**

**Elemental: I end my turn.**

**Starfire: I summon Blackland Fire Dragon.**

**Blackland Fire Dragon: 1500 ATK/ 800 DEF**

**Elemental: Trap card, Coffin Seller.**

**Starfire: i end my turn.**

**Elemental: I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, Change of Heart and Reinforcements, attack now luster dragon.**

**Elemental: 7900 lp/ Starfire: 2900 lp.**

**Elemental: I end my turn by tributing your luster dragon for my Summoned Skull and playing Gravekeeper's Servant.**

**Starfire: I play one card face down and end my turn.**

**Elemental: I play one card face down and summon Gemini Elf and attack you directly with both of my monsters.**

**Starfire: Trap card, Draining Shield**

**Elemental: Trap card Dust Tornado.**

**Winner: Elemental.**

After the match was finished, Elemental walked over to Starfire and said "Thanks for a great match." Starfire smiled. "Now, what did you need my help with." he said returning the simle. "But, friend Elemental, i lost." she said. "I know, but you gave me a great challenge, so i must repay you." Elemental said. "It's Raven." Starfire said. "What wrong with her." said an worried Elemental. "Nothing is wrong, it is just that I am in love with her, but cannot tell her, for fear of rejection.". she replied. "So you want me to hook you up with her, right?" asked Elemental. "Yes!" said Starfire giggling. "Sure." said Elemental. He walked off to hook the two girls up.

End chapter

Gravekeeper's servant: every time your oppenent attacks, they must send one card to their graveyard.

Draining shield: stops attack and restores life points with the attacking monsters' attack points.

Dust Tornado: destroys one spell or trap card, and allows the onwer to play spell or trap card face down.

Dian Keto the Cure Master: restores 1000 life points.

Change of Heart: allows you to take control of one of your oppenent's monster.

Reinforcements: gives 500 attack points to an attacking monster.

Swords of Revealing Light: stops your oppenent from attacking for three turns.

Jar Of Greed: Draw one card.

Monster Recovery: pick one monster on your side of the field put it and your hand into your deck, shuffle and draw the smae number of cards that was put into the deck.

Shadow Spell: stops one monster from attacking and switching battle positions.

Waboku: stops one attack and reduce damage to 0.

Just Desserts: deals 500 points of damage for each monster that your oppenent controls to your oppenent.

I hope everyone like the duel, sorry for the long wait. you know what to do.


End file.
